Really? You Two?
by Kyonichi
Summary: Hidari Tandoku was an old friend of Haruhi's. They went to the same middle school, but Haruhi left for Ouran, leaving all her friends, except Hidari.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. I'm Haruhi Fujioka's old friend, Hidari Tandoku. Its a boy name, but whatever! People always think I a boy anyway.

My hair is black with streaks of blue, green, and red.

My eyes are light blue

I love reading manga, but I don't cosplay. That's just CREEPY!

My sister goes to this fancy prep school Ouran High School. I'm about to start there. I heard Haruhi goes there, so I'm a little excited.

Well, I got to go, wish me luck at my new school!

*First day

Mom and dad had already left on there plane to Germany, so it was up to sis to and I to pay the butler and maids. Personally, I don't think we need them, but oh well! I got in my new school uniform. Its a boy uniform, but I will not wear those dumb dresses. I put my nose ring in and headed out the door, my hair is spiked in the back and the sides go to my chin, my bangs are in my eyes. I smiled and hopped in the limo.  
We got there and I hopped out of the limo as quickly as I could. It hadn't even stopped! As I was walking to the door, these two orange haired twins stepped in my way and started talking.  
"Hey! I'm Hikaru-"  
"And I'm Kaoru," they said.  
"Hey, I'm Hidari," I said, extending my hand.  
"You know, you have a really high voice," one said.  
"uh, huh?" was my brilliant comeback.  
After I got my class schedule, class 1A, I took off. The twingers, twin gingers, followed me.  
"Hey, we've-"  
"Got 1A too!"  
"Okay can you not do that? Finish each others sentences, I mean."  
"Well why not?" they said together.  
"Oh never mind!"  
I laughed. When I got into the classroom, the teacher had me introduce myself.  
"Uh, hi. I'm Hidari Tandoku. I just got here from my other school. I like soccer, manga, and punk rock! Oh! And I have a friend here, Haruhi Fujioka! I heard she was in this class, is she?" I asked the teacher man.  
"Um, yes, he is."  
He? That's weird. He pointed her out and I jogged over to her.  
"Haruhi! I missed you!" I said, taking a seat by her and Kaoru.  
"Oh, and I'm sitting next to you, Kaoru!"  
"I'm Hikaru."  
"No you aren't!" I yelled.  
The class looked at me and I smiled, waving.  
"Oh just sit down!" Haruhi said.  
"Oh, still have a temper, you do," I mumbled.  
I hugged her and got to work.  
At lunch, Haruhi and I got separated, so I went looking for her. I checked all the places she would be, and I found a music room. I opened the door and rose petals flew past me. There were six guys in there, and Haruhi, and they said welcome.  
"Oh! A BOY? Well, I wonder what type you like? Do you like the twincest pair? The strong stoic? The boy Lolita? The cool type? The natural? Or the prince, myself?" A blond guy said.  
"Uhhh?"  
"Oh, hey Hidari!" the twins yelled, calling me over.  
"Hi, Hikaru, Kaoru," I said. shaking hands.  
"Oh? You know the twins?" said Blondy, "Well, I'm Tamaki, that's Mori, Kyoya, Honey, and-"  
"Haruhi Fujioak, class 1A," I finished for him.  
"She's an old friend of mine."  
"SHE?!" was their response.  
"HOW'D YOU KNOW?!" yelled Tamaki.  
I laughed and Haruhi and I explained that we're best friends, and have been since we were young.  
"Y-y-you two aren't g-g-going out, are y-y-you?" asked Tamaki.  
"Oh, god no!" Haruhi said.  
Tamaki smiled and said, "Good, then daddy approves!" Daddy?  
"Well, since I'm here, I want to hang with Haruhi, the twins, and... YOU!" I said, pointing at Tamaki.  
We all hung out for a while and then the twins asked me if I wanted to join the host club.  
"Seriously? That'd be AWESOME!" I yelled.  
"Okay, but you're going to need a real school uniform," said Kyoya, noticing I was wearing my middle school one.  
"Okay. Got extras?" I asked.  
I got tossed a suit and went to change.  
I was getting dressed, minding my own business, when I heard some banging around. The curtains opened and closed and I turned around to see Hikaru and Kaoru peeking out through the curtain.  
"HEY!" I yelled.  
They turned around and saw my bra.  
"You're a GIRL?!" they yelled. 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. The twins and Tamaki were flipping out about my being a girl.  
"How?! You're a GIRL! B-b-but, we were so SURE!" The twins kept saying.  
"Uh, Haruhi? Do they do this often?" I asked.  
"All the time."  
"Okay, now, I'm going to stay in the host club, right?"  
"Well, probably, but you're going to have to talk to Kyoya and Renge."  
"Who's Renge?"  
"Oh, you'll know in a minute," she said.  
Then the ground started shaking and this platform in the middle rose up. It was AWESOME! Some weirdo dressed in cosplay was standing on it.  
"Hi! I'm Renge. And you're going to be... the gay badboy who is always trying to steal the twins' hearts!"  
Tamaki immediately agreed, along with everyone else.  
"Okay, when do I start?" I asked.  
"NOW!" they all yelled.  
All of a sudden, I was sitting at a table and there were a crap load of girls around me!  
"Is he new? I wonder what he's like?" was all they were saying.  
I smiled and invited a couple over to the table.  
"Hey, I'm Hidari. What's your name?" I said.  
I got a bunch of names thrown at me, so I said, "You know what? I'll just call you babe!"  
They squealed and I looked over to see Hikaru telling an embarrassing story about Kaoru, and Kaoru was beginning to cry.  
I ran over and hugged Kaoru.  
"Oh, what's wrong Kao-kun?"  
"I-its Hikaru, he's telling the girls about last night!"  
"Oh no! Come here, I'll make Hikaru stop, okay?"  
"Mm-hmm."  
I tapped Hikaru on the shoulder and said, in a pouty voice, "Why are you being mean to Kao-kun, Hi-chan?"  
"Oh no! Kaoru, is Hida-kun right? Are you crying?!"  
"N-n-no!" said Kaoru.  
Hikaru and I ran over and hugged Kaoru.  
The girls were all squealing by then, and I decided to amp it up.  
I tilted Kaoru's chin toward me and said, "Promise me that any time Hikaru is being mean, you'll come and get me, okay?"  
"Y-yeah, thanks Hida-kun," he whispered back, looking down.  
I smiled gave him a kiss on the cheek. When I went back to my spot, the girls were going NUTS!  
"AWW! THAT WAS SOOOOO CUUTE!" they all screamed.  
"I-its nothing," I mumbled, forcing myself to blush.  
"Oh, cute! You have a crush!"  
I sat down and begged them not to tell anyone. They agreed and I spent the rest of the afternoon talking.  
After all the girls had left, the club and I were all celebrating a good day's haul.  
"You were pretty good, Hidari!" the twins piped.  
"Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without you two!" I said smiling.  
"Oh! Who wants to play a game?!" I said.  
"What game?" everyone but Haruhi said.  
"Truth or Dare."  
"Sure."  
I went first.  
"Kyoya, truth or dare?"  
"Hrrm, truth."  
"Is it true that you call Haruhi's dad and tell him all about the hosts?"  
"Yes, it is."  
Kyoya's turn.  
"Honey-sempai, truth or dare?"  
"Uh, DARE!" He yelled.  
"I dare you to spend one hour without cake."  
"WHA- NO!"  
"Okay, I really don't care..."  
Honey's turn.  
"Umm, Tama-chan! Truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to kiss Haruhi!"  
"OKAY!"  
He tried to kiss Haruhi but she pushed him away. He went to the corner and moped, mushrooms sprouting on his back. Tamaki's turn.  
"Kaoru! Truth, or Dare?" he yelled.  
"Dare!" the twin called.  
"I dare you to kiss Hikaru at work tomorrow, okay?"  
"Sure, why not?" was the response.  
"Oh, HIKARU! Pick one!" "  
Um, truth?" said Hikaru.  
"Is it true that you thought Tamaki was a stalker at the beginning of the year?"  
"Yeah. You did too," yelled Hikaru.  
it was his turn now.  
"Hidari, which one?"  
"DARE!" I yelled.  
"I dare you to... WEAR A DRESS!"  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed.  
The club surrounded me and pretty soon I was wearing a blue dress and my hair was down.  
"Hey! You really look pretty!" Honey said.  
"Aww, thank you!" I said, picking him up and hugging him.  
"Yay! Wanna have some cake?"  
"No. I've got to go home."  
"We'll give you a ride!" said the twins.  
"Eh, why not, just let me change real quick!" I said.  
I rode home with the twins and when I got home, my sister was already gone, so I just went to my manga. 


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up and got dressed in my boys' uniform and left for school, skipping breakfast. I met the twins outside and we played tag.  
"HA! You're it!" I yelled at Kaoru.  
"Not for long!" He called back, charging after me.  
"NOO!" I screamed as he grabbed my wrist.  
I fell and he went down with me. He landed on top of me and it was so awkward.  
I sort of sat there, in shock for a bit.  
"Uh... ?" Kaoru said.  
"C-c-can you please get up?" I asked.  
OH! Yeah!" He got up and we sort of stood around, awkward silence looming.  
I was standing around, hand on my elbow, careful not to meet Kaoru's eyes.  
"Uh, what happened between you two?" said Hikaru.  
"NOTHING!" we both yelled.  
Hikaru laughed and made us go to class. It. Was. So. Awkward! Haruhi noticed and tried to help.  
"Um, what happened?" she asked Hikaru. "  
No clue," he told her.  
I sort of sat in awkward silence all day. At lunch, when we were supposed to go to the host club, I got lost.  
*Host Club's POV, Haruhi*  
"Where is she?" Asked the twins.  
"I don't know," I told them.  
"We should go find her!" said Honey.  
"Yes, we might need her to help, subdue the clients..." Kyoya muttered.  
"THAT SETTLES IT! Operation Retrieval is under way!" Tamaki yelled.  
I sighed and just gave in, letting them drag me after Hida.  
*Back to Hidari...*  
I sat down on a window sill and tried to get my bearings. I had taken a wrong left at the beginning, then down a hallway, right, in a room, more hallway, and I'm LOST! I decided that I'd sit and wait for someone to walk by and then ask for directions. No big deal. No problem, nothing will happen. Well, I waited FOREVER and it got dark out. I laughed to myself and got walking. *Host Club, Kaoru*  
It had gotten dark out and we were still looking for Hidari, and yeah, I was worried. I mean, I was but wasn't. I was worried that she had gotten lost, not necessarily about her. Oh never mind.  
"Where did she go?" Honey asked me.  
"I'm sorry, but I have no clue," I told him.  
He frowned and and said, "You're not being yourself."  
I caught up with Hikaru and we split from the group to look.  
*Hidari*  
I was sitting there when I heard a HUGE clock chime down the hallway. I ran toward it ended up in the west bell tower. I knew where I was and how to get back, so I set off. When I was about six hallways to the left of the host club I heard a pair of footsteps. I hid by the wall in the dark where they couldn't see me. I watched their feet appear and my heart accelerated like it had just had a Redbull or something and I waited. It was the twins. I stepped out and walked over to them. I stopped a few steps away, but they kept walking, talking to each other and totally zoned out. I laughed to myself and yelled at them.  
"Holy- WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" they yelled.  
"Well you two were zoned out, so I fixed it!" I said, laughing.  
They looked at each other. I knew that look. It meant I should probably be running away by now. I took off and they caught me with ease.  
"You are coming with us!" they hissed while grinning.  
I was scared. They took me back to the club and called everyone else. In seconds I had a group of hosts surrounding me and asking how I got lost. After going through it again and again, I was allowed to leave. My ride had took off, so I went with Hikaru and Kaoru. When we got to my house it was almost midnight, so I asked them to stay the night.  
"Us? Overnight? At a GIRL'S house?" they asked.  
"Yep."  
"Aw, are you falling for us?"  
"WHAT?! Me, in love with the gay twins? Nope, but I know you two are drooling over me!"  
"OH THAT IS IT!" they yelled and tore after me into my house.  
We played a round of hide and seek and Hikaru was it. Just to mess with his head, we hid together. I crawled into the cabinet above the sink and there was enough room so Kaoru climbed up too. I moved my head a bit so he wouldn't hit his. Well, he didn't. But we did accidentally kiss. 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, we were playing hide and seek at my house, Hikaru, Kaoru, and myself, and Kaoru and I decided to hide together. Well, when we did, we accidentally kissed. Now don't get me wrong, I like guys, but this was just weird. Well, what was weirder was that Kaoru made no effort to stop kissing me. I broke out of after a few seconds of trying to figure what was happening.  
I smacked the back of my head against the wooden cabinet wall and yelled. Hikaru opened the doore and saw Kaoru's orange hair, I'd hidden behind him.  
"Found you Kaoru!" he yelled.  
I shrunk against the Hitachiin, hoping his brother wouldn't see me.  
"Okay, can I talk to you?" asked Kaoru.  
Hikaru nodded and they were off. I slunk back to my room and laid down on my bed, thinking about what just happened.  
When the twins came back, Hikaru came up to talk to me.  
"Do you like Kaoru?" he asked.  
"WHAT?! N-no!" I blurted, just a little too fast.  
He smiled and then did his usual girl routine.  
"Well Kaoru doesn't like you, but would you like to go out with me?"  
"No. If I HAVE to go out with one of you two, it'll be Kaoru, you seem too nice."  
"Okay! KAORU! SHE LIKES YOU!" he called to the kitchen.  
I jumped and ran, AGAIN forgetting how fast they are. I was caught. AGAIN!  
They tried to talk about it, but I ignored them. I couldn't really talk to Kaoru, for fear of awkwardness, and Hikaru, well I just didn't want to talk to Hikaru. He'd tell Kaoru EVERYTHING I said. We spent the rest of the night in horrible got even worse when they decided to sleep on the floor in my room.  
"Night guys," I said.  
"Good-" "-night!" they said.  
I smiled and laid down on my pillow.  
It took a few hours, but I finally got to sleep. In the morning there was no school, because it was Sunday. I woke up a little late and went to open my door. It was locked from the outside. I turned around to tell the twins, but I only saw one Hitachiin laying there, asleep. I grumbled and the yelled.  
"Hikaru! You are DEAD!"  
Kaoru woke up to that and tried the door.  
"We're locked, together," he said. 


	5. Chapter 5

I am going to kill Hikaru Hiitachiin! He locked me in my room with his brother, who thought I had a thing for him! I screamed and punched the wall in frustration, causing Kaoru to jump.  
"Sorry, just a little mad at Hikaru," I mumbled.  
"Um, okay?" he asked.  
I laughed and flopped down next to him. We sat around and talked about absolutely nothing for an hour when a note got passed in. It read, "I'm not opening this door until I hear emotion form you two!- Hikaru" I glared and kicked the door as hard as I could.  
It broke down and I walked out.  
"Hikaru Hiitachiin, YOU SHALL DIE!" I screamed. *imagine an anime girl with her eyes on fire, ears steaming, a dark aura, and she's got a baseball bat*  
Hikaru started running and I went after him, breaking all the glass in the house by swinging my bat at his head.  
"I. Don't .Want. To. Die," he said, darting around the dining room table.  
He ran out and I told him to go home and take his brother. They left and I sank back on the couch and TRIED to comprehend what just happened.  
I got woke up by a call.  
"Hello? Tandoku residence. Mr. and Mrs. Tandoku are out on business, should I take a message?" I said.  
"Uh, Hidari? Is that you?" asked Tamaki.  
"Yeah, what's up?"  
"THE ENTIRE HOST CLUB IS GOING TO THE BEACH AND YOU ARE COMING! WE'RE OUTSIDE YOUR HOUSE RIGHT NOW!" he yelled, giggling like a chick.  
I looked out my window, and sure enough, there he was, waving his arms around out the window and scaring the neighbors. I packed a quick suitcase and hopped in the car.  
As soon as I sat down, the twins were on either side of me.  
"Uh... Hi?" I said.  
"Hi! Okay, you like one of us-" started Hikaru,  
"So which one of us do you like?" finished Kaoru.  
"Um, I know you two love me, but this is going a bit far!" I said.  
"Yeah? So what if we love you? Is that bad?" they said at the same time.  
My BRILLIANT comeback was, "Wait. WHAT?!" 


	6. Chapter 6

What about the twins get into an argument about who likes Hidari (but it's really their plan to get Kaoru and Hidari together) and they make Hidari choose one of them, but she chooses Hikaru instead 'cause she figured out their plan and now has a secret plan of her own? This chapter has been greatly helped by DotDotCurve:)

*Kaoru POV*  
*Flashback*  
"Hey Hikaru, what're we gonna do about Hidari?" I asked my brother in the car on our way to her house.  
"Hrrm, I think we should have fun with it!" he said.  
"How so?"  
"Okay, she likes us, BOTH of us, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, how about we make her choose one?"  
"But, that's rude."  
"Yeah, when'd you go soft? Do you have a crush on her?"  
"WHA- N-no!"  
"Then let's play our game!"  
I resigned myself and Hikaru do whatever he wanted, dragging me along.

*End of flashback*  
*Hidari POV*  
The twin said they love me. WHAT?! I stared at them for the longest time, my brain FRIED.  
"Do you love us?" they asked.  
That did it, I snapped. Everything I thought about them came out in one big rush.  
"Guys, when I met you, I thought you were the greatest people I'd ever met. And when I got lost, I kept hoping you'd find me. When you stayed the night at my house, I had the best night of my life. When Kaoru and I accidentally kissed, I thought I was in heaven, but I also wished he was Hikaru. When Hikaru asked me how I felt about Kaoru, I got nervous and my palms started sweating. I didn't know what to do. When Kaoru and I were locked in a room together, I wanted to kill Hikaru, but I also wanted to curl into a little ball and just sleep, next to Kaoru. And just now, when you said you loved me, my first thought was 'I love you two so much more'! What do I do?" I said, almost crying.  
It was their turn to stare at me. Kaoru looked like he'd won the lottery, but Hikaru looked hurt. I hugged Hikaru and ACTUALLY cried. Hikaru instantly wrapped his arms around me and held me there while I cried. When I stopped, I'd noticed that the whole club was watching me. My face became beet red and I went to hide my it.  
"YOU TWO KISSED?!" screamed Tamaki.  
"YOU GUYS DIDN'T TELL THEM?!" I yelled, my face getting even redder.  
"Well, did you WANT us to?" asked the twins.  
"Of course not!"  
"Well then you shouldn't be mad!"  
"I DON'T KNOW WHAT I AM!"

*to the beach!*

I jumped out of the limoe as quickly as I could and then saw that the beach was empty. I looked around a bit and saw no one. Then Tamaki explained that this was a hosts only vacation so we could be refreshed and blah-blah-blah. He just wanted to see Haruhi in a bathing suit. I went into the girls bathroom and put on a plain black bikini and walked out.  
"Hey, you actually look female!" yelled the twins.  
I smiled. "Yeah, but I'm still Hidari."  
"Okay!"  
I pulled out a squirt-gun and shot them both in the face. They chased after me and we played water tag for a while. After that, we just walked along the shore, it was dusk and I couldn't WAIT for night. Hikaru was on my left and Kaoru was on my right. It was perfect, but then they brought IT up.  
"Um, we really like you," started Kaoru "But you need to choose one of us!" said Hikaru.  
"I, I, I've gotta think about it..." I muttered.  
They nodded and we started heading back to the hotel. When we got there, I made a beeline for my room. I had to have time to think about this. The best place to do that would be somewhere I can be ALONE, but that isn't available! Hikaru is funny as hell, mischievous and absolutely adorable! But Kaoru is really smart, adorably awkward, and likes all the same music as me. After about an hour, I went with Kaoru.  
I went downstairs to tell them my decision, but got stopped short by them on the steps. They were talking, about me.  
"Hikaru, I think we should quit the game," said Kaoru.  
"What? Afraid she'll choose to date you?" Hikaru shot back.  
"NO! I don't care WHO she chooses!"  
"Well then we're going to keep playing, seeing as she's BOUND to choose you!"  
Then they kept walking. I wanted to cry. It was a GAME! They were toying with me! That pissed me off and then Kaoru says he doesn't care! That's IT! I'm done, Hikaru it is. Bound to choose Kaoru, SURE!  
I walked down the stairs as calmly as I could and sat down in between the twins.  
"Guys. We need to talk. NOW," said, trying to be urgent and nervous sounding.  
"Sure!" they said, glancing at each other. As if I wouldn't notice!  
We went into the hallway and I told them my 'decision'.  
"I made my decision. Its Hikaru..."  
"Oh great! Congrats Kaoru, you did it! WAIT! WHAT?!" Hikaru burst.  
"I choose you, Hikaru."  
"Umm..."  
"Anything you want to TELL me?"  
"No! Lets go!"  
He grabbed my hand and marched us into the kitchen. Then Tamaki piped up.  
"Are you two together?"  
"Yeah, what of it?" Hikaru growled.  
"Yeah, is that okay?" I said at the same time.  
We looked at each other and started laughing.  
"Uh, its fine, I think..."  
After dinner, I went up to my room and started hitting the wall as hard as I could. Just when my knuckles started to bleed, the power flashed out due to stormy whether. Lovely. 


	7. Chapter 7

I stumbled around for a bit until I found the door. When I went out of my room, it was even darker in the hallway. After, crashing into three tables, I finally hit someone. I couldn't see who though, but they were taller than me, eliminating Honey and Haruhi. For some dumb reason I hoped it was one of the twins. But I shouldn't. After all, I'm just a game, right? Suddenly I wanted to cry. "Uh... who are you?" rang Hikaru's voice.  
"Its Hidari."  
"Oh, then this isn't too awkward!"  
"Yeah it is."  
'Then why are you still hugging me?"  
"Uh..."  
"Exactly."  
I blushed, and let myself. He couldn't see it anyway. We sort of stood there. It was nice to have someone around, I hated being alone. Then I remembered that I was a toy. Not needed, just entertainment. That made me feel more alone than I ever have before.  
"Is everything okay?" he asked.  
"Why?" I shot.  
"We've been standing here for half an hour and you haven't said a word."  
"NO! Its only been like, ten minutes!"  
"SO THAT'S WHEN YOU ZONED OUT!"  
"Okay, yeah. I zoned out. I was thinking of how you and Kaoru were using me as a toy. Problem?"  
"You KNEW?!"  
"Yeah, and it really pissed me off."  
"Look, I said it was a game, I say everything's a game, that doesn't mean that I meant it!"  
"Oh really?"  
"I say things I don't mean all the time!"  
"Then how do I know you mean that."  
"I, I don't know! You just, SHOULD!"  
"PROVE. IT."  
"FINE!" he growled, and bent down and kissed me. 


	8. Chapter 8

Hikaru kissed me and I tried to push him away, but he wouldn't budge. I gave up and just stood there. He broke away for a second.  
"Come on! Kiss back, will ya?" he whined.  
"No," I mumbled.  
"WELL WHY NOT?" he growled, leaning in one more time.  
I pushed him away and tried to go to my room, tripping and swearing up the stairs. Hikaru followed me and went into my room with me. Lightning flashed for a moment, and I saw he was crying. In a T-shirt, there was no way for eyedrops, so those were real. I hugged him before I knew what I was doing. He started to cry some more, and when he was done, I let him hold me, for fear that I might start crying. The lights flicked back on, and his face was buried in my hair. It was... nice.  
"I love you, Hidari... it was a game, but I'm so happy you chose me," Hikaru whispered.  
That did me in. I sobbed all out onto his shirt. Tamaki, Haruhi, and Honey came in to help me, but Hikaru wouldn't let them near me. And I was grateful. When I was done, I still hugged him, I just did, though I don't know why. We stood there, in blissful quiet, when Tamaki coughed loudly.  
"AHEM! So... what's going on?" he asked.  
"Not much, we just had a fight..." I answered.  
"Yeah, we got that, you two were screaming at each other."  
"WE WERE?!" Hikaru and I gaped.  
"Uhh... yeah."  
I paled. He heard the entire argument. Hikaru looked at me, and we burst out laughing. He picked me up and swung me around, I screamed and giggled, he laughed, and everyone else stared. I hugged him as he put me down, mainly for my balance, and told him the truth.  
"I love you, too, but I still have feelings for Kaoru."  
He nodded and we went to bed. Separate rooms. 


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up to the smell of fresh seafood and went downstairs to a BUFFET! It was amazing. All uber-rich and EVERYTHING! HEAVEN ON EARTH! Hikaru was over by the shrimp, so I jumped in his back.  
"HIDARI!" he yelled and I laughed.  
"That IS my name, thanks for the reminder."  
"Oh shut up and good morning!" he laughed.  
I kissed him real quick and then stole the shrimp in his hand. I ate it while ha chased me and then I jumped on Haruhi's back.  
"HELP! Hikaru is atacking me!" I giggled.  
Haruhi laughed and ran forward while Hikaru followed. We ran out to the waiting limo and hopped in. Kaoru was on one side, Hikaru on the other. I sighed and resigned myself to the tormenting feeling of lost hope I had with these two. Hikaru slid in on the other side, and then I remembered their dare.  
"We go back to work today, WHICH MEANS YOU TWO NEED TO KISS!" I yelled.  
They laughed and agreed. I would pretend to be crushed by it and then Hikaru would come over to cheer me up. I can't wait to see the girls' faces!

*TO THE HOST CLUB!*

We got to the Academy and immediately headed for music room #3. I smiled as we went in. Hikaru and Kaoru set up, I changed, Haruhi changed, and then we were ready. The girls filed in and I prepared myself for the twins. They started the act, and I watched, as though I were completely enamored.  
"nh, Hika, I love you..." said Kaoru as they looked at each other.  
"Prove it Kao-Chan," whispered Hikaru.  
Kaoru lowered his lips onto Hikaru's and the girls squealed as I started to 'cry.' When they broke apart, Hikaru went to hug Kaoru and noticed me.  
"Hidari! Are you okay?" he said as he ran over.  
He took my hands in his, and I pulled away.  
"Go back to Kaoru, since you two are so in love!" I said harshly.  
Hikaru tilted my chin toward him. "No, I love you so much more," I looked down, " So much more than you'll ever know," and he kissed me.  
It was sweet and full of passion, and I found myself pulling him towards me. The girls 'aww-ed' and I ignored them. Hikaru was mine, and I didn't care who knew. I pulled him onto my chair and cuddled up to him, breaking the kiss and sighing happily. Then I noticed the girls, and Kaoru's tears. I looked at him in full, and then ran. How could I DO that?! God, I'm an IDIOT! 


	10. Chapter 10

#r#a#n# #h#o#m#e# #a#n#d# #w#e#n#t# #u#p# #t#o# #m#y# #r#o#o#m#,# #t#u#r#n#i#n#g# #o#n# #a#n#d# #b#l#a#r#i#n#g# #B#l#o#o#d# #O#n# #T#h#e# #D#a#n#c#e# #F#l#o#o#r#,# #D#a#r#k# #D#r#e#a#m#s#.# #I# #s#a#t# #i#n# #m#y# #r#o#o#m# #a#n#d# #w#r#o#t#e# #i#n# #m#y# #j#o#u#r#n#a#l#,# #a#d#d#i#n#g# #a# #p#o#e#m#.##  
#W#h#e#n# #I# #t#h#o#u#g#h#t# #I# #k#n#e#w##  
#I# #r#e#a#l#i#z#e#d# #t#h#a#t# #i#t# #w#a#s# #y#o#u##  
#w#h#o# #m#y# #h#e#a#r#t# #y#e#a#r#n#e#d# #f#o#r##

#I# #t#r#i#e#d# #t#o# #d#e#n#y##  
#i#t#,# #a#n#d# #t#o# #s#t#o#p# #l#o#v#i#n#g# #y#o#u##  
#b#u#t# #t#h#o#s#e# #p#l#a#n#s# #f#e#l#l# #t#h#r#o#u#g#h##

#S#u#b#s#t#i#t#u#t#i#n#g# #y#o#u#,##  
#I# #t#h#o#u#g#h#t# #t#h#a#t# #I# #h#a#d# #m#o#v#e#d# #o#n#,##  
#y#e#t#,# #y#o#u# #r#u#l#e#d# #m#y# #t#h#o#u#g#h#t#s##

#A#n#d# #n#o#w# #I# #n#e#e#d# #y#o#u##  
#m#o#r#e# #t#h#a#n# #y#o#u#'#l#l# #e#v#e#r# #s#u#s#p#e#c#t##  
#p#l#e#a#s#e# #c#o#m#e# #b#a#c#k# #t#o# #m#e##

#I# #s#i#g#h#e#d#,# #t#h#e# #p#o#e#m# #r#e#a#d#i#n#g# #m#y# #o#w#n# #e#m#o#t#i#o#n#s#.# #I# #t#i#t#l#e#d# #t#h#e# #p#o#e#m# #W#a#t#a#s#h#i# #w#a# #K#a#o#r#u# #n#i# #t#s#u#i#t#e# #d#o#n#o# #y#M# #n#i# #k#a#n#j#i#t#e# #i#r#u# #k#a# #(#G#o#o#g#l#e# #T#r#a#n#s#l#a#t#e#)# #a#n#d# #l#a#i#d# #d#o#w#n# #o#n# #m#y# #b#e#d#,# #s#i#g#h#i#n#g# #a#n#d# #f#a#l#l#i#n#g# #a#s#l#e#e#p#,# #n#i#g#h#t#m#a#r#e#s# #t#r#o#u#b#l#i#n#g# #m#e#.##

#*#K#a#o#r#u# #P#O#V#*##  
#W#h#y# #d#i#d# #I# #d#o# #t#h#a#t#?# #I# #j#u#s#t# #c#o#u#l#d#n#'#t# #t#a#k#e# #s#e#e#i#n#g# #H#i#d#a#r#i# #a#n#d# #H#i#k#a# #l#i#k#e# #t#h#a#t#.#.#.# #A#f#t#e#r# #a# #w#h#i#l#e#,# #I# #w#e#n#t# #t#o# #H#i#d#a#r#i#'#s# #t#o# #a#p#o#l#o#g#i#z#e#.# #W#h#e#n# #I# #g#o#t# #t#h#e#r#e#,# #I# #h#e#a#r#d# #m#u#s#i#c# #i#n# #h#e#r# #r#o#o#m#,# #s#o# #I# #w#e#n#t# #u#p# #t#h#e#r#e#.# #T#h#e#r#e# #w#a#s# #a# #n#o#t#e#b#o#o#k# #l#a#y#i#n#g# #a#g#a#i#n#s#t# #t#h#e# #d#o#o#r#,# #s#o# #I# #r#e#a#d# #t#h#e# #p#o#e#m# #i#n#s#i#d#e#.# #I#t# #w#a#s# #s#a#d#,# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#n# #I# #r#e#a#d# #t#h#e# #t#i#t#l#e#.# #S#h#e# #n#a#m#e#d# #i#t# #a#f#t#e#r# #m#e#.#.#.# #W#e#l#l#,# #c#r#a#p#!# #I# #d#i#d#n#'#t# # #k#n#o#w# #I#'#d# #m#a#d#e# #h#e#r# #f#e#e#l# #t#h#a#t# #w#a#y#!# #I# #d#i#d# #n#o#t# #k#n#o#w# #a#t# #a#l#l#!##  
#S#i#g#h#i#n#g#,# #I# #w#e#n#t# #o#v#e#r# #t#o# #s#h#a#k#e# #h#e#r# #s#h#o#u#l#d#e#r# #a#n#d# #w#a#k#e# #h#e#r# #u#p#.##  
# 


	11. Chapter 11

*Hidari POV*  
I woke up to see Kaoru looking at me, worried etched on his face as he stared into my teary eyes. I jumped and squeaked, and he sprung back, hitting his head on the shelf. I laughed a little, but then saw that he was holding my journal. My eyes turned to slits and I swung at him, clipping his jaw.  
"OW! I came up here to APOLOGIZE, ya know?" he yelped.  
"AND GO THROUGH MY JOURNAL!" I screamed back.  
"I only saw the poem," he said quietly, "and I'm sorry if I ever made you feel that way..."  
"Just... go away?" I said tiredly. I hated having to deal with this. Hikaru, him, the hurt, I just wanted it all to... stop.  
"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked, barely whispering.  
"Maybe. Bye." I said, emotionless.  
I tried to sleep, tossing and turning half the day and well into the night. Thoughts of Hikaru and Kaoru swam through my head, making me restless. Finally I caved and went to the medicine cabinet. Two pills, and I should be fine. I downed them with some water and tried to go back to bed. It didn't work. One more can't hurt. I took it and tried again. Again, I failed. I went back to the med cabinet and grabbed about five. I downed them dry, and soon felt light-headed. Stumbling, I wound my way to my bed in a room that spun rapidly.  
Pretty soon, I think, I heard the faint sound of sirens, but it was like they were coming through a tunnel. My sister, when did she get here, was waving her hand in front of my face frantically.  
"Hida, HIDA! Stay. AWAKE!" she cried, but it was muffled and far away. I tried to stay up, but couldn't. Sleep dragged me under. 


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up to bright and blaring lights and constant beeping. Craning my head, I turned to see a life support machine and my a girl sleeping in a chair. I was in a hospital bed. What had I done to get here? Whatever. A nurse came in and smiled.  
"Good, you're awake! I'll go fetch the doctor," she said, walking out. Soon she was back with a female doctor in front of her.  
"Hello, I am Kizen, your doctor. Do you feel alright?"  
"Yes, I feel fine, but may I ask, what did I do to get in here?" I honestly couldn't remember.  
"Oh, well about three days ago, you overdosed on some sleeping medication. You're lucky to be living." I overdosed? Wow.  
"Oh, well, uh okay..." I was still pretty dazed.  
"We're going to let the chemicals work their way out of your system, and you should be good to go home in a few weeks. Oh, and there have been some gentlemen waiting for you, would you like to see them?"  
"Oh, uh, sure." Kizen beckoned whoever it was in they filed in.  
"Hey, Hidari, how ya feeling?" they asked.  
I stared at all seven faces blankly and said, "Who's Hidari?" 


	13. Chapter 13

(The picture is the closest thing to Hidari I could find, just imagine the highlights)  
*Haruhi POV*

I looked at Hidari's face, hoping to find a trace of recognition... none. The doctor came back in and looked at us sympathetically.  
"Kids, I'm sorry, but Hidari has amnesia. She;ll regain her memory eventually, anywhere from two weeks to a full year to regain it completely. It'll be a gradual process," she told us, empathy clear in her voice.  
I swallowed hard. Hidari would be okay though... that's all that matters.  
"Uh, you are. You're Hidari," whispered Tamaki.  
"I am? Huh, but that's a boy's name, right?" she responded.  
Everyone laughed. A fake, too-high forced laugh.  
"Yeah, but its your name too!" said Mitsukuni. "Do you want some cake?" he held a piece out to her.  
"Oh sure! I like that stuff, I think..."  
Hikaru and Kaoru looked ready to cry. Well, I guess for a while, this is life. Let's just hope that we can get her memory back really soon. 


End file.
